


Absense

by Zhau_Kelex



Series: light of love lies like a veil [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhau_Kelex/pseuds/Zhau_Kelex
Summary: It isn't the same(a small missing scene from Rarity)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Series: light of love lies like a veil [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325255
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Absense

**Author's Note:**

> I realized the morning after I posted the most recent chapter that I completely forgot this small scene at the end of the dinner scene I wanted to do, but I really want it out, so I typed it up and am putting it here.

The door closed behind Maggie and the apartment instantly felt colder.

Alex took a deep breath, looked to Lucy, who was fiddling with her phone.

"Do you have more to pack?"

Lucy shook her head. "Just my toiletries."

Alex nodded. She sat next to Lucy on the couch.

"It doesn't feel right bringing our relationship up with her right now, does it?"

Lucy let out a relieved breath. "I'm so glad you think so too."

They glanced at each other.

"I leave tomorrow," Lucy said. "We don't know when I'll be back."

Alex gave a small smile. "We don't. We should take the time we have, right?"

"We should."

They watched each other for a few moments, then Lucy leaned in and kissed Alex. She slid a hand around Alex’s neck, playing with her hair.

Alex tugged on Lucy, prompting her to straddle Alex’s lap.

And Alex tried to get lost in Lucy’s weight on her, the warmth of her lips, the sweetness of her scent.

But part of her couldn’t relax, part of her was waiting for something.

Waiting for something to go wrong.

Lucy pulled back after a few minutes. She slumped against Alex and pressed her face into Alex’s neck.

Alex wrapped her arms around Lucy, held her tightly.

“I’m sorry,” Lucy mumbled.

“You’re fine,” Alex said.

“It’s just…”

“You don’t need to explain.”


End file.
